Draco is Defeated And Sirius is Caught
by glostik
Summary: Well this is part five of the " THE SAME OLD UNREQUITED " go read that first! you'll like it! i really enjoyed writing this chapter so i think you'll enjoy reading it! Go on! you know you wanna go Read ' the same old unrequited' pleeez?


A/N: So sorry I've taken SOOOO long to get this posted; I was in critical condition at St. Mungo's for a bad case of writers block.* grins uncontrollably* I have so many ideas I just don't know what to put in this chapter!!!!! Really, I haven't been able to stop myself grinning all day, so you'll have to sympathize if this chapter is short or confusing. I am putting Harry's dream in to explain sort of indirectly whats happened so far.

Disclaimer: whew * glances around nervously* I haven't included one of these for a while. And besides, isn't the title _fan fiction. Net _a disclaimer in itself?

Oh well. Man, I wish owned this stuff.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"My lord, I found him when he was leaving. I decided it would be…wiser to bring him directly here, I think he decided to flee once the job was done."

" Thank you for your assistance. You may go if you wish.He will report….one way or another."

" If it pleases you my lord, I wish to stay. I would like to hear how his part of plan succeeded."

" Very well. Bring him in."

Lucius Malfoy dragged the body of Peter Pettigrew across the floor. He appeared to be unconscious and beaten.

" Is there a particular reason he is in such a poor condition?" said the other man, an evil smile playing around where his lips should have been.( you **can** tell who this is by now, can't you!?)

" He…erm… was less than eager to return so soon, my lord. He tried to leave and I found it necessary to restrain him."

" I see." Lord Voldemort(just for those of you who **didn't** catch on…) turned his attention to the crumpled little fat man on the floor. He poked at the ugly thing's face with his wand.

" Wormtail. Stand up, Wormtail. We have to have a little...talk.

Peter opened his eyes and, to his horror, a chalk white face floated above him. He flinched. Images flashed through his mind at top speed. Planting the ring. Leaving the castle in rat form. Being kicked by Mr. Malfoy as he headed toward the school to find him. Peter had hopes of escaping before Lucius found him, but Lucius figured out what he trying to do. The last thing he remembered was being bound and placed under the Cruciatus Curse. He groaned, noting that he could still feel the bruises. 

" Hello, Pettigrew." 

" H-Hello, master, sir " said Peter scrambling to his knees to kiss the hem of his master's robes.

Voldemort gazed at his two servants, sizing them up." Report."

" Yes, master our contact at the school convinced the poltergeist to take the girls bag. The baron was there and scared off the poltergeist, who dropped the bag."

" I p-p-proceeded to the blockaded staircase in rat form. I slipped the curse ring into her b-b-bag." The rat-boy paused at this, trembling even more, if that was possible. " and then….and then I-"

" And then you did the most interesting, Wormtail, you tried to escape." Said the dark lord, grinning

maliciously.

" Escape? E-escape you, master? Never…I'm a servant…a most loyal-" the crack in his voice betrayed the scandalized look he was trying to portray.

"Enough…I think…yes…perhaps-a reminder?"

" no! No, please, master- I won't-I didn't-" he screeched, all semblance ofinnocence gone.

" Maybe a little jolt to remind you where your true loyalties lie…Crucio!"

An unearthly scream filled the room and then, quite abruptly, stopped. He'd gone into arrest and then a coma. Lucius made a move as to remove the curse but Voldemort stopped him.

" Leave him. He needed to be taught a minor lesson." He seemed satisfied, in his own sadistic little way.

" is there anything else?"

" Yes my lord. A divination professor, some fraud or another, predicted dark activity so naturally the mublood loving headmaster told his teachers to on the look out for any suspicious objects around that area. He suspects it will be something like jewelry. The curse placed on the jewelry is an old one. It's called the L'amourtis Curse. It works like this: one person wears the ring. A day is picked. If the ring wearer or the wearer's true love admits their feelings for the other the curse activates, transporting them to a pre-selected place, namely, here." He said glancing around the musty manor. "If they do not, however, tell the other by the particular date, in this case Halloween, the wearer will appear dead, their soul being trapped in the ring. Our contact tells us that Potter is a sap, and he'll tell her by then. She doesn't quite know what the ring does, but supposedly is very smart, so she suspects something. Even if they don't admit their feelings, her soul will be trapped in the ring, and he'll think she's dead, so he'd likely kill himself anyway. However ,our contact also tells us that he thinks some of the professors are paying a bit too much attention to this, so I have advised him to send an odd looking necklace as a decoy to some other potential love of Potters, so as soon as a teacher sees it, they'll snatch it, thinking they've got the cursed jewelry and saved the day."

Voldemort looked mildly impressed.

" Clever, my slippery friend, clever. I will enjoy torturing him without the need for a wand."

" yes, sir, but are you sure you wouldn't rather us just catch him and kill, and make a quick job of it?"

" Are you questioning my judgment?" he spat, it was more of a statement than a question. " To do it slowly is to do it subtly. Besides, I favor a slow and painful death. I will enjoy the look of horror on his face when I kill her first, however indirectly I do it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry sat bolt upright, his scar throbbing, unable to stop the tears from streaming down his face. This last dream, the one he could remember few details from. It had been the worst ever. Some one was tortured. There was murder mentioned. That was all he was able to recall, save the lingering horror in his mind.

He glanced at his magically digital clock. 6 am. He knew from past experience that there was no chance of getting anymore sleep after that. Since he'd gotten back to school everything was all of the sudden so stressful. He just needed to relax, he thought ruefully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At breakfast both Ron and Hermione were unusually quiet. Hermione probably had another nightmare, Harry figured, so that was probably why she was so quiet, but Ron had no clue about that. What was upsetting him?

Harry didn'thave anymore time to ponder this though, as Hedwig had just landed in his waffles with a letter from Sirius.

His two best friends knew nothing of the letter Harry sent his godfather, but nothing in his reply suggested anything that was written in it. It said simply:

Dear Harry,

We should talk. Your commonroom tonight, 1 am. **Make sure you're alone**. Sorry this took so long. Hedwig stayed with me and left at 8. 

Sirius

It was short and sweet, so to speak, as it was now covered in syrup. Hermione and Ron read the letter over his shoulder.

"That was a quick response, for him, he has to be pretty close. Eight, that was fifteen minutes ago! He must be on the grounds!" Said Harry incredulously. His godfather was terribly endangering himself that way!

"He's…" Hermione started, looking thoughtful. " he…he must be at Ha-"

At that exact moment, two hands, one each belonging to her two best friends, clamped over her mouth. She looked up to see why and gasped at the information she'd almost revealed infront of-

( I should be a bad little glo_stik and leave it off right there!) 

" Malfoy!" said both Ron and Harry through clenched teeth.

" If it isn't boy wonder and his sidekick the amazing weasel!" he sneered, trying unsuccessfully to come off as cool.

This statement though, struck Ron with sudden inspiration. He tried to hide the smile playing around his lips.A few Gryffindor paused their conversations to watch the confrontation with interest, as most of them hated the Malfoys. Who in their right mind **doesn't** hate the Malfoys?

" Yeah, Malfoy, I'm a weasel." He began, now grinning broadly. Draco was dumbstruck. What kind of comeback is there for that? Ron stood up." I'm a carnivorous one too…what do I eat again, Harry?" He turned to his best friend.

Harry caught the drift and grinned to, rounding on Malfoy from his bench.

" stupid ugly ferrets!"

The Gryffindors and even a few Ravenclaws from the next table roared with laughter. A pink tinge appeared on Draco's cheeks as he stared at Hermione. A comeback formed in his very small brain.

" Better watch out for your mudblood girlfriend, Potter. Wouldn't want anything to happen to her, now would we?"

Hermione was waiting for Harry to say that she wasn't his girlfriend, but it didn't happen. His grin disappeared. He stood up immediately, making a few girls gasp. Standing just inches from Malfoy's face he said-

" Say it again. Go ahead. Call her a mudblood. I dare you." The tip of Harry's wand rested on the center of his enemy's neck.

" hit a soft spot, did I?" The teachers were even watching by now, but no one dared to move or talk. Draco leaned even closer to Harry so that they were almost nose to nose and said just above a whisper: "mudblood." Hatred Harry had never known swept through him; clouded his mind.He forgot about magic.He forgot he was in a crowded room of people. In a split second, Harry did something he'd never done in his life. He grabbed Draco by the neck and lifted him up in the air, and then let go. He seemed to hover for a millisecond and before he could react, Harry's fist collided heavily with his jaw, landing him five feet on the cold stone floor from where he originally stood. He was out cold.

Everyone seemed to come back to life. People were applauding, teachers were rushing to the fallen boy's aid. The bell rang and Harry looked to his stunned best friends.

" lets go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Despite people stopping him in the corridors and congratulating him on his Draco defeat, or Slytherins throwing insults at him as he passed or the fact that potions had been particularly horrible today, Harry's mood improved greatly by the end of the day. He'd gotten to put Malfoy in the hospital wing, which helped him relieve some stress by doing so, thus helping him relax a little. Sure, he'd gotten a detention for it, but it was worth it. But the only problem was, he'd just remembered, the detention. He wouldn't get to see Sirius tonite. ( or **would** he? Cackles evilly) 

He had been voicing these opinions to Ron and Hermione on the way to the to Charms, the last class of the day, but stopped abruptly when he reached the doorway, making Professor Flitwick bump into them from behind. As they were early, the teacher was just getting there too. Whatever it was that the three were expecting to see, it wasn't this. They definitely were not expecting to see Sirius Black snogging Professor Amy in the empty charms classroom. There was a loud pop and a small scream as A large black dog ran at full speed down the hall. Professor Amy stumbled out of the room.

" uh…just doing some transfiguration, my, uh, subject got away." She mumbled and sped off after Sirius.

" Transfiguration. So that's what kids are calling it nowadays." Said Ron before the three went into fits of laughter.

Lets just say, understandably, our trio wasn't as concentrated on charms as they normally would've been.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ya like it? Hope so!!!! Review and tell me what you think Harry should do for detention! OMG! Sirius and Pro. Amy!? Even I didn't see that coming! Hmm….will Harry or Hermione admit their feelings to each other before Halloween? And if not, will Hermione's soul get trapped in the ring? Who will The Hogwarts contact send the decoy necklace to? Who *is* the Hogwarts contact? ( review if you think you know) . HMM……questionsquestions…..if you're confused about any of this email me at [candy_glo_stik191@hotmail.com][1]. I LOVE email and reviews! Wow! This is my LONGEST CHAPTER YET! YAY! The next part should becoming out soon. Sorry this one took so long. Just had to get my thoughts in order. REVIEW!

Coming soon: A little something fun in the chapter after next, Harry and Hermione keep telling me I'm making everything way too angsty! Next chapter, we find out where Sirius' staying, we see Harry's detention, with an unexpected visitor showing up there!

A/N: So review and give me you're honest opinion of this so far.! I'm open to anykind of review ( but I prefer not so short ones) ::^_~::till next time (which will be soon)~~~glo

yes, that's me!

   [1]: mailto:candy_glo_stik191@hotmail.com



End file.
